Agent Kado Utah's Story (Red vs Blue) WIP
by Arcleonthegreat
Summary: something i came up with for a red vs blue story


Before Kado was born his parents were expecting twins, However, when he was born only he arrive and not another. What his parents did not know is that Kado and his twin sister were affected by something from a Science experiment that happened almost a decade before the day Kado was born, known as Project Kiadro.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school" Said Kado. Kado was different from other kids because at school if he got hurt he had the urge to dislocate his arm or leg or where ever the wound was and when he dislocated it that part of his body would be just fine and fully functional, this had him in the outskirts of the playground and back of the classroom, not only that but what also made him different is that he would talk to himself but instead of being one male voice, there would be a second voice seeming to be the voice of a girl Kado's age

"I'm Sorry but you have to go" She said.

"But Mo-"

"No, 'Buts' you are going to school and thats final"

"Okay"

-Later at School-

Kado was sitting on the bench facing the fence in the schoolyard.

"Hey, Kado"

"Yeah, What is it, Sis'?"

"Well how come we were born as a Kaidro, i mean is it possible we could've been-been normal, How come we were Forced to be like this?" Kados left eye started crying but his right did not "Why-Just why, why did we have to live this kind of life"

"Sis', I know its hard but we just have to stay strong we'll find something that will make us be noticed in a good way, but for now... we have to stay, Strong." He Said. The bell rang

"Okay..." The Tears started dry up. When they started to walk back to the school buildings Kado was pulled to the side by the new school bully and his friends

"Hey kid. Why don't give me your lunch money if you don't want to get hurt" he pulls out a pocket knife, but Kado was silent.

"A silent one aren't you" one of the kids by the bully.

"If your not gonna talk then, TAKE THIS!" the bully stabbed Kado in the arm, he didn't move

"You must not know who I am..." the bully removes the knife. Rain Clouds start raining and gathering in the sky "My Name is Kado J. Utah"  
The bully and his friends start back up. "And I..." His eyes start to glow Blue slowly but efficiently "Am..." A blue Aura starts to emit around him "A..."  
The rain gets harder and harder while his arms start to go up like gravity is holding them down and he's trying to force them up. "KAIDRO!" He runs at the Bully and punches him so hard he goes flying through the fence, then the bully's friends pull out knives and one of them stabs Kado in the same arm, then pulls the knife out. Kado then dislocates that arm and its fully functional, then knocks the kid unconscious.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" the other one said

"I told you, My name is Kado, AND I AM A KAIDRO" then knocks punches him so hard he goes flying all the way to the school buildings and goes right through the wall. Kado breaths heavy then passes out.

-10 Years Later-

"*breaths heavily* ok thats the last of them" Kado said

"Hello, Kado Utah" A man says as he walks up to Kado

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important, but my title is... I am the Director of Project Freelancer, and i am here willing to guide you to greatness, and i will help you... I know you are Kaidro from the Project Kaidro."

"You have my attention."

"I am the last one that knows everything about the Kaidro's"

"Alright I accept you offer but the second i find out you just want power, if that's what you're after, I'm leaving" he says

"I assure you will not be disappointed"

-During Training-

"Why can't we touch this guy?" Kado beat the three people who matched him without them touching him.

-After the Match-

"Hey that was some pretty good skill out their Couz'" Texas said

"Thanks, Tex" Utah said

"I wish i could help you but I don't know a thing about Kaidros... Can i talk to Kaeda?"

"Sure give me a sec" he turned his head and whispered, he turned his head back and an A.I. Showed up

"Wow, Kaeda you learned how to take the form of an A.I.?"

"Yep, Thanks to Kado here."

"Really?"

"Yeah I helped I went through some old books Grandpa gave me before he died."

"Grandpa... passed away?" she said with a concerning voice

"Yeah I wanted to contact you but you didn't leave anything to do so"

"I was going to tell him what I've done since ive been gone."

"at least he's in a better place now" Kaeda said

"Yes he is and he would want us to stay strong thats what all his stories were about when he was young he stayed strong in hopes of achieving his goal."

"Your right. Anyways... Kaeda how did you manage to get armor like that?"

"Oh anything Kado wears i wear but obviously its a girls shirt instead of a guys shirt but since its armor i got to choose the secondary color."

"That makes sense."

-1 Month Later-

"Agent Utah, I've have been carefully watching your helmet cam and I have noticed you have been talking to yourself, is there something on your mind, or is there something you are hiding from us?"

"Director Sir I have been hiding something from you accept it is not what you think"

"Show me what it is then Agent"

"Yes Sir." Kaeda appeared right beside Kado

"An A.I."

"She is not what you think, Sir, she is really my sister accept she has taken on the form of an A.I."

"Explain."

"Yes Sir, Before I was born my twin sister was fused into my body, and I was able to talk to her however when I did it seemed like I was talking to myself and a different person at the same time because I talked to her in my voice then she would take over for a second and use her voice to talk to me, and a couple years ago after my Grandfather passed away he had passed down a set of books that were written because at the time the books were written twins before birth were fusing together but only keeping one body the other was inside of the kept body and therefore the books were made to help those twins take the form of an A.I. so they wouldn't take over the kept body and that is the case with me and my sister"

"Okay, I believe you. you can go now."

-2 Months Later-

"Agent Utah it is time to implant your A.I. Fragment"

"Yes Sir."

-After the Implantation-

"Hello" Kado said to his A.I.

"H-Hi" She said

"What is your name?"

"M-M-My N-Name is... Keta"

"Well Nice to meet you Keta"

"Nice to, Meet you too"

"I can already tell we're going to get along."

"I hope so."

-Present day-

"Utah?" Kado is holding his helmet in his hand, slowly turns his head to the right, and when his left eye is shown it is completely white.

"Car-o-li-na" then falls to the ground

-1 Hour Later-

Kado opens his eyes.

"Your finally awake." Washington said. Kado sits up and looks around him

"Yeah. Where's Carolina?"

"She's assisting the Reds and the Blues."

"Okay"

"Tell me can you see out of you left eye"

"It just feels like its closed"

"Then open it."

"Okay." Kado Slowly opens his left eye. "...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he gets up and then he walks unsteadily like his eye is on fire.  
"MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!"

"Whats going on why is he screaming" Carolina asked Wash. Kado was clutching his head like he has a headache. he starts to run towards Carolina then moves around her and caught a plasma bullet with his teeth

"*says with teeth holding something* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" then Kado Shattered the plasma bullet with his teeth, then screams at the sky "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" after that he starts to run towards where the bullet came from and as he ran an aura slowly emitted around him"

"KADO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! KADO STOP, STOP THIS INSTANT!" Kaeda yelled at him over and over and then he stopped after he got rid of them and went back to the place the Reds, Blues, Washington, and Carolina were at. when he got back he went to go sit on the edge of the cliff.  
Kaeda got inside her body, which is holographic when transforming from a chip to a body or from a body to chip but after the transformation it is a real body, and walked over to the others. "*turns around* YOU BETTER STAY THERE DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING ANYTHING FUNNY.  
*turns back around* Sorry about that Kado had one of his Rages, I don't understand why he went on a Rage because he learned to control it, anyways so sorry about that"

"Wait a minute a Rage with an aura... Alright something's up what is he really?" Epsilon/Church said

"He's a Kaidro, So am i accept i won't ever have a Rage and never will." Kaeda said

"I should pro-" Washington

"Not now Wash" Carolina said cutting off Wash's sentence

"I Don't know why but he was so unstable that time... its like something made him do that accept nothing and nobody was around

"You know i w-"

"Seriously not now Wash"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME" it grew silent "When Utah opened his left eye he started to scream and did what he did, now i dont know anything on Kaidro's but i have a feeling that Rage unlocked something inside of him. Kaeda is his left eye open right now?" Washington said

"Uh... yeah, yeah it is"

"Alright if the Rage stopped and he still has his left eye open that must mean he unlock something in him like that Rage was the key to unlock it, maybe you should go ask what he sees in his left eye Kaeda"

"Okay" Kaeda said, then went to go ask him "Hey, Kado... do you see anything out of your left eye?"

"Yeah I do."

"What is it?"

"I see a place that looks like the inside of a house... and I see Keta, she's just sleeping, and she doesn't have armor on and she's not transparent."

"do you see anything else, try focusing on a place you've been"

"Hey I see Grandpa he's handing me books. i remember this, those words he said before he died why are they rearranging"

"what does it say?"

"it says... gimme a sec." he started to get up. he started to say something and as he said it he positioned his hands. "KAREMA[say this like it is a japanese/anime word]" He said with force and then he slowly but steadily put his hands together and had two fingers up and two fingers down and then a twin swords showed up.


End file.
